


Evergreen

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Realization, Referenced Manipulation, Referenced explosion, Your Tommy, Your Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: Tommy never got an invite to the festival...At least he can see the Christmas tree and hear the echoes of L'manburg's first Christmas celebration.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Evergreen trees don’t have leaves to lose. So they kind of represent hope, y’know? Though winter is beautiful, it is also deadly. It’s cold, so so cold. Trees all around look dead. But standing tall in barren white wastelands are evergreens.

Tommy shivered at the sudden transition from suffocatingly hot to _very very_ _cold holy shit._

Dream was at his side, giving him a warm jacket. “Well, Tommy” Dream said, though Tommy was too busy staring at the beautiful tree. He almost didn’t hear him, but he nodded. “I have some business to attend to. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” And with that, the god of the server disappeared through the portal.

Tommy sat beneath the tree, silent tears falling from his eyes. In the distance, he could make out the sound of a gathering. And then he heard Tubbo for the first time in weeks.

“Welcome everyone to L’manburg’s first-ever Christmas. It’s been a rough road, a-” His voice cracked and he let out something sounded like a whimper.

“We’ve finally made it here. L’manburg’s symphony is finished…Almost.” Tommy heard the older boy sigh and he made his way to the Nether portal when he heard something that made him freeze. “I wish Tommy were here…” Tommy’s eyes widened. “Ranboo, could you do the rest, I, I have to go.”

Tommy stared at the faint glow of Chinese lanterns after Ranboo finished the speech. 

“Tubbo!” He shouted, hoping by some miracle his brother would hear him. “T-Tubbo…” He sighed, collapsing to his knees as snow fell.

He didn’t know how much time passed until he heard a gasp. He stared up to see a boy in familiar green and yellow winter clothing. Both teens gasped when they locked eyes and ran into each other's arms.

Tommy felt a sort of warmth in his chest, replacing the cold and hollowness he felt in exile. 

Tubbo sobbed, “I missed you so much. I missed you I missed you I missed you so much man.” Tommy heard something clink together, and he looked down at Tubbo’s chest, and then his own.

Two compasses hung around their necks.

Two…

_“I’m pretty sure I saw it lying in a storage chest somewhere.”_

_A young president standing outside a portal, clutching a compass._

_“So you’re saying he burned it.”  
“I think so._”

The quiet screams of watchers became coherent.

_"HE DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT."_

Tubbo had several cuts and bruises, and he smelled of regen potions. His compass was broken.

In shock, Tommy whispered, “Y-You d-didn’t burn it.”

Tubbo looked baffled as he stared at the object. “W-what of course not! I’d never burn it! I haven’t let go of this thing ever since I got it.” He shook his head and then grabbed the compass. “I never let go of it.”

Pushing back a horde of anguished thoughts, Tommy chuckled and lightly bumped Tubbo’s shoulder. “Clingy.”

Tubbo laughed lightly.

“Why is it broken, though?” Tommy asked.

Tubbo huffed, “Creeper.” He sighed.

. . .

Tommy gasped before embracing Tubbo again. “I don’t want to go back. I want to come home, Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of God let them have a somewhat happy ending.  
> Also I want to torture character Dream SO FUCKING MUCH.


End file.
